


Hush Now

by emarwood



Series: Daddy [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Crying, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Other, Tears, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Ron and Hermione are at a complete loss to Harry's constant tears.Hermione is exhausted by the time Harry falls asleep and Ron wants to tear his hair out, it's no wonder that they mess up big style.





	Hush Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I know that every second week I have been uploading the next chapter of Loving a Loathed Enemy and technically I should be uploading chapter twenty-eight now and I know a lot of people seem to be waiting for it. Especially now as we are so near to drawing to the conclusion of the story, however since we have just had a really intense last chapter I thought I would revisit baby Harry and Daddy Snape for a spell instead.  
> Though not a particularly happy part/chapter I couldn't get past this scene, it needed to be written.
> 
> Chapter twenty-eight of Loving a Loathed Enemy will be posted on Thursday 13 of June.

‘Please don’t cry Harry.  I promise we aren’t trying to take you away from Professor Snape this time.’  Hermione pleads with him, Harry has been crying constantly for the longest time.  ‘Come on Harry, please don’t do this.’  
‘That’s enough mate yeah.  It’s not like we’ve even left the evil gits rooms, use your words and tell us what’s going on.’  Ron huffs, he has had enough.   Harry though would seem not to have the words, either that or he is far too upset to use them.  ‘He’s been crying for hours ‘Mione.’  Ron whines.  
‘I know Ronald I am here, just in case you have missed it, I am the one carrying the baby, not sitting on my arse on the sofa.’  She glares at him.  ‘Hush, baby hush.’  She rocks and bounces him lightly in what she hopes will help, as she walks around the room with him, hoping it will be soothing and ease his tears even a little bit.  
‘Don’t you want to play something Harry?’  Ron asks desperate, elbows on knees and hands in his hair looking just like he is about to pull it all out.

sss

‘The poor thing has cried himself to sleep, let’s put him in his bed.’  Hermione says, Ron nods and leads the way.  
‘Come on then, hand him over and I’ll put him in.’ Hermione ignores him and walks towards the changing table and lays him on there instead.   
‘What are you doing?’  The tall, lanky, freckly red head asks.  
‘Ron, we have to change his nappy or he’ll get a rash.’  Ron blanches.  
‘You mean… deal with his… thing, I mean his, you know, thinky…’  
‘Oh grow up Ronald, you have one too, and you wore a nappy when you were a baby just like everyone else.  If it wasn’t for your mother, father and dare I say at least a couple of your siblings.  Your memories of your perfect infancy would be mixed up with a lot of painful rashes all over your private areas.’

sss

‘There you go you see, no big deal and nice and clean.’  Hermione smiles down at baby Harry and sighs.  Quietly she swipes away a stray tear trickling down his soft chubby cheek.  ‘Ron watch him a minute for me will you while I get his sleep things.’  
‘He really is a cute baby isn’t he?’  Ron huffs and puts a finger to a tiny hand which instantly grips it hard despite still being asleep, making Ron give his first really honest to genuine smile since being tricked into babysitting on Halloween of all evenings.

Ron dresses him in his sleep suit and places him gently in this cot as Hermione looks on with a small wistful smile on her face.  Gesturing for Ron to leave the room with her she closes the door with a small snick and they head together for the guest bedroom.

sss

A tall glowering figure towers over the bed with baby in hand clearly comforting the heartbroken cries coming from the infant.  ‘Explain why I find when I arrive back, that Harrys door is closed shut with no parva auribus charm cast upon in, no charm on the ceiling so that it is pitch black inside his room, with Harry crying without either one of you dunderheads checking up on him?’   
‘Professor?’  Ron stretches his long limbs as he yawns from being rudely awoken, pulling back he squeezes’ Hermione into a tighter embrace.   
‘Did I or did I not instruct you both that under no circumstances where you to ever leave Harry in utter darkness and therefore teach you the charms to light his ceiling with stars of the night sky?  I want you both up and dressed and out of my quarters now.  You are clearly both not to be trusted.’

‘I am so sorry Professor Snape.’  Hermione flushes her eyes wide as saucers at being found wanting as well as indecent in bed with her boyfriend.  ‘I don’t know what I was thinking, I was just so tired.  Poor Harry cried nearly the whole time you were gone and when he fell asleep… I guess, no I know I let him down.  I’m so, so sorry Harry.’   
‘I want you both dressed, this bedroom cleaned and you will meet me in the living area.’  He turns on his heal leaving the two embarrassed and shame faced young adults alone to collect themselves.

sss

‘What was I thinking, I apologise little boy, I should never have left you tonight of all nights, I should not have been so selfish, if only I had used my brain I would have realised.  You cry it out, it is good to cry.’  Ron and Hermione gape at the scene in front of them.  Their tall disagreeable potions master that they had begrudgingly agreed to babysit for in his quarters for a chance to spend some time with Harry, is pacing the living room slowly as he talks gently to their now infant, best friend.

‘Err, Snape?’  Ron winces at the dig in the elbow from his girlfriend and grits his teeth.  ‘Sir, what’s going on?’  
Hermione gasps her hands flying in front of her mouth.  ‘It happened on Halloween didn’t it?  The attack I mean, I mean of cause it did, I can’t believe that I forgot.  It was written about in so many recent history of magic textbooks.’  She turns her tearful eyes towards baby Harry.  
‘You mean when Harry got his scar?’  Ron gapes at the girl at the dawning realisation as he pales.   ‘I’m supposed to be his best friend.’   He drops on to a nearby chair.  ‘Some friend I am.’  He mutters.

‘If you two have quite finished, I think you will find that it is not about you right now.  Your best friend never had a chance to morn his parents the first time around especially what with having been left with what Lily called a sister and her excuse of a family, now I will not have either of you or anybody else for that matter, to take this chance away from him this time either.  
Harry will be allowed to cry it out and the both of you will take those looks of your faces and support him.  Do you understand?  Or do I have to ban you both outright from sitting for me again.’  He asks with a raised eyebrow.  ‘You do want to spend time with Harry correct?’

Severus sits down in his favourite armchair as he cradles Harry and drops a kiss onto the top of his head.  ‘Now, do one of you think that you are capable of warming up a bottle of milk, or is that completely beyond your capabilities also?’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
